


Animal Instincts

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crazy Desperate Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always on animal instinct. One touch, one glance, and they knew. There was a primal need that ran through their veins, always hovering just beneath the surface. No one else could sense it, no one else could feel it. But when the time came, there was an undeniable draw that pulled them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't anyone else think of Bill and Tom when listening to "Human Connect to Human"? - instinctive skills, like animals;)

It was always on animal instinct. One touch, one glance, and they knew. There was a primal need that ran through their veins, always hovering just beneath the surface. No one else could sense it, no one else could feel it. But when the time came, there was an undeniable draw that pulled them together. After that, it happened fast, in a flurry of heated, passionate mating that connected them deeply, a bond so strong that no force could break it.  
Tom was like a prowling dog that night and Bill knew. A single look across the room made a shudder claim his lower regions. There, the heat began, a well of arousal that would only grow, becoming stronger with each passing moment. He could hardly look over again after that. Now, he could feel the eyes on him, the dark depths that raked over his body from a distance – no less potent than if his hands had been on his very skin. He forced himself to be strong, to finish the set, to just make it through. It was a trial of self-control that he barely managed and by the time he made it out of the sight of the fans, he felt weak and quivering with the exertion.  
Tom was next to him in an instant and Bill could feel the heat radiating off his body as he brushed close. His fingers skimmed up the inside of Bill's forearm, causing a shiver to wrack his entire body. His hand closed around his elbow, pulling him forcefully close.  
“I need you alone.” The words were low and gravelly, spreading the heat in Bill's stomach outward. He nodded in a frantic motion, pushing back a whimper that wanted to swell from his lips.  
“Soon.” Tom's fingers dug sharply into his arm and Bill bit down on his lip.  
“I know.” He returned, but his voice was barely a whisper, weak and trembling.  
Tom released his arm and moved off a few inches. The encounter was so quick that Bill knew that no one else had noticed the exchange. He wrapped his arms around his middle, tried to push back the burgeoning desire that had tied his stomach in knots. There was a throb down there, inside him, wanting to burst forth.  
Bill did his best to keep himself together during the ride back to the hotel. He sat stiffly in the seat, staring out the window. His mind was elsewhere, running ahead, imagining scenarios, just thinking about the moment when Tom would take him.  
When they were dropped at the hotel, it took all of his power not to make a run for the hotel rooms. He waited impatiently as they unloaded the equipment and took it back to the tour bus. It seemed like years, although Bill knew it had only been minutes. By the time they were all walking to their hotel rooms, Bill could feel Tom's eyes on him like hot coals, burning into his flesh. His breathing was so erratic that he thought someone might notice.  
Tom stalked after Bill towards his hotel room, hardly giving a parting word to the others. Bill fumbled with his key, his fingers shaking uncontrollably as Tom pressed up behind him. The hallway was empty and silent now and they were alone. Tom's hands settled on his waist, his fingers squeezing as his hips tilted forward. Bill released a mewling sound as he felt Tom's erection stab at his ass.  
“Get the goddamn door open, Bill.” Tom said from behind, his voice low in a growl.  
“I'm... I'm trying.” Bill stuttered. He swiped the card the wrong way before flipping it around and sliding it home. He let out a breath of relief as the light flashed green and the door swung open. Tom practically shoved him inside and kicked the door shut behind them.  
He was grabbing Bill in the next instant, turning him about and pinning him up against the wall. They were barely a foot from the door when Tom's hands began to roam over his body, stroking insistently down his chest, finding the hem of his shirt. His mouth came down hotly on Bill's neck, sucking and licking at the line of his throat.  
“Oh, ah!” Bill moaned, already so turned on he couldn't think. He writhed under Tom's searching hands as Tom's fingertips skimmed beneath the shirt, finding bare flesh. His palms scaled Bill's ribs before his thumbs found Bill's nipples, already tight and hard with arousal. He thumbed at the raised flesh, setting an ache there. “Tom, oh, please...” Bill groaned, strung out with anticipation of his this moment.  
“I'm gonna fuck you so hard.” Tom's breath blew hotly over the moist flesh he had just tongued as he spoke the heated words.  
Bill's head thunked against the wall as he let it fall back. He could hardly stay on his feet when Tom talked like that.  
Tom's hands slid back down and down his stomach, groping over every inch of flesh he could until he found the shape of Bill's erection beneath his pants. He cupped the masked, aching flesh, grinding his palm down the length of it.  
“Tom!” Bill nearly shouted, his fingers clawing at Tom's shoulders now. He arched and thrust towards Tom's fondling grip, so crazed with desire that he didn't consider the possibility of cumming in his pants.  
“Come here.” Tom growled, pulling him away from the wall. He pulled him towards the bed and pushed Bill down on his stomach. Bill fell like a rag doll, a weak, powerless puppet to Tom's wishes.  
Tom tore at his pants, yanking them down around his knees as he clambered between Bill's legs. He reached beneath him and got Bill's pants open with trembling hands. He ripped the tight pants down Bill's legs and grabbed at his waist. Bill whimpered and arched his butt up towards Tom's. His entire body was thrumming and he wanted Tom in him so badly.  
“Tom, Tomi, want you...” He groaned.  
Tom panted heavily, his words almost breathless as he returned, “Gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so hard.”  
“Nnngg...” Bill groaned, pressing his forehead against the mattress and pushing his ass higher.  
Tom found the lube and smeared his over his cock before he pressed his fingers into Bill's tight hole.  
“Ahh!' Bill cried out as Tom immediately forced two in. His body clamped down tight on the digits, squirming hard.  
“Open.” Tom ordered, pulling his fingers back, only to add a third.  
“God...” Bill groaned, rocking back against Tom's fingers, despite the fact that his strung-tight body could hardly take the invasion. Tom's fingers stabbed deep into him and his muscles spasmed.  
“Come on.” Tom ground out. He pushed Bill's face harder into the bed with a hand at his back. Bill went willingly, although his body was already in and extreme arch. Tom twisted his fingers around inside Bill, working back the resistance of the muscles with quick, deliberate thrusts.  
“Oh... oh...” Bill groaned. “Tom, please... just go in, please...”  
Tom gave him one last finger-fuck before pulling his hand back. He grabbed onto Bill's hips, fitting the head of his cock against Bill's quivering entrance. He thrust forward immediately and Bill cried out, his body clamping down.  
“Open up.” Tom demanded, giving another good jerk of his hips.  
“Ahhh...” Bill groaned, going slack against Tom. His knees slid further apart on the bed and Tom shifted in deeper. “Oh...” Bill moaned, “Oh, Tomi...”  
Tom pulled him up sharply against him, and began a fast rhythm, his hips smacking against Bill's ass.  
“Oh, fuck, Tom!” Bill cried out as Tom went straight in and began to hammer his prostate. “Jesus Christ!” He nearly screamed before burying his face into the pillows to mask his shouts of pleasure.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Tom ordered, smacking one of his buttocks hard enough to make it sting.  
Bill groaned in apology but he couldn't concentrate on being quiet. Tom was already doing him so good that he wanted to come on the spot. He didn't know if he could handle how long he knew Tom was going to fuck him for. He already knew from look that Tom had given him from across the stage. He would go at him for a long time, flip him over and go right back in again. He would put him in every kind of position until he finally exhausted himself.  
Tom leaned over him, his hand snaking beneath Bill and gripping his pectoral. His hot palm over Bill's nipple made the flesh harden instantly and Bill moaned, rocking back against Tom's increasingly hard thrusts. He wanted to cry out and moan, tell Tom how good it was, but he could only lie helplessly beneath him while Tom pummeled him. He grasped at the pillow, sobbing wordlessly into the cotton as Tom brought their bodies together with quick hip rolls and a firm grip on Bill.  
An ache pounded through Bill's body and he could feel the pleasure already gathering in his stomach. He wasn't going to last and he knew it. Tom was too good at making Bill come like this, making himself last until Bill was so worked up that he exploded all over again.  
“You gonna come, Bibi?” Tom asked, his voice low in Bill's ear. His breaths gusted over Bill's back and Bill writhed.  
“Yes, yes...” He moaned into the pillow, arching and grinding back against Tom.  
“I'm gonna fuck this tight pussy til you come.” Tom promised, causing a hot wave of arousal and more than a bit of humiliation to wash over Bill's body.  
“Tom...” He moaned, brokenly. He meant to beg Tom, to tell him not to say things like that, but his words were destroyed in the next moment by the way Tom seated his hips just right. His cock crowded right up on Bill's prostate, dragging torturously slow as Tom brought his speed down to a steady grind. Bill felt the air leave his lung, and his toes curled. His fingers tore at the sheets and he tried to muffle what could've turned into a full-fledged scream.  
“You like that?” Tom demanded, sounding all too self-satisfied. He thrust again, causing Bill to thrash in shocked silence again. “Oh, yeah...” His voice lowered and he pulled his hands back to grip Bill's buttocks. He spread them wider and fucked into him again, watching the tight flesh spasm and clench around his cock.  
Bill let out a squealing, whimpering sound. “Tom... please, do it again...” He moaned. Tom jerked his hips forward again, nailing Bill's prostate like it was a bullseye.  
“Jesus, fuck...” Bill swore, his groans rising higher as Tom went into a faster motion again. The pleasure rose up quickly, from the plateau where it had been hovering, shooting skyward like a rocket. His body bucked back against Tom and he heard Tom swear at Bill's body squeezed and clenched around Tom's cock.  
Bill was hardly over the intense wave of pleasure before Tom was flipping him over. He grabbed the pillow and shoved it under Bill's hips before he grabbed him by his calves and lifted his legs up. Bill moaned, dazed, as Tom shoved back into him. His over-sensitive body screamed out as Tom began to thrust into him faster and harder. Bill drew his hazy eyes downwards to glance at his cock which had hardly gone down with the first orgasm. He was at half-mast, already trying to rise again as Tom worked into him.  
Above him, Tom's face was an expression of ecstasy, his eyes closed, jaw slack as his hips thrust in quick, short motions. Bill scrabbled with the sheets, trying to hold on as Tom fucked into him. He leaned in slowly, his body slumping over Bill's the closer he came to orgasm. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Bill, with Bill's legs still slung over his shoulders. Bill pulled himself up against Tom's thrust with his legs, rotating his hips to make Tom's cock grind on his prostate again. His desire was barely sated by the first climax and his heart was already racing again, his body throbbing in that achingly, familiar way. He was certain he could go all night.  
“Tom, Tom...” He groaned. “Imma... cum again.”  
Tom's eyes slitted open, a smirk forming on his lips. “I know, darling.” He whispered, his voice husky. “As long as you have a tight, wet pussy for me... I'll keep on making cum.”  
Bill turned his face away, moaning quietly. “It's wet, Tomi... oh, its so wet.” He gasped, arching up against Tom as Tom fucked deliberately at his prostate, turning Bill's insides to jelly again.  
“Its fucking tight too.” Tom returned in low groan, nearly bending Bill in half as dipped in lower. Bill spread his knees as Tom's mouth swooped in to suck at his nipples. His tongue swiped sloppily over the hard, little buds of flesh and Bill whimpered, tightening his grip on Tom's shoulders with his legs.  
Tom's groan vibrated against his flesh as Bill felt his cock throbbing inside him. Tom wasn't going to last much longer.  
Bill reached between them, grabbing at his own hard cock. He pumped his hand quickly over the aching column, reaching for the explosive pleasure again.  
“Oh, oh, yeah, baby,” Tom whispered, breathing heavily over the flesh he had just plundered, “Stroke it...”  
“Mmm...” Bill groaned, rocking his hips in circles against Tom's cock and his hand. Tom reached up and grasped at Bill's cock, his palm covering the base while Bill rubbed at the head. A sweet friction built between their two bodies, the combined efforts of their hands.  
Tom let out a strangled moan that turned in a growl as he came, his body shaking as he emptied himself into Bill's ass. Bill gasped in pleasure when he felt the hot wetness of Tom's cum fill him, then overflow. He could feel it sliding down between his buttocks and gushing up onto his balls. The sensation alone was almost enough to send Bill tipping over the edge again. He rubbed and insistent hand over his cock as Tom thrust into him a few last times before Bill came as well. Tom collapsed on top of him as Bill's cum spilled from his head, tainting Bill's stomach and Tom's chest.  
They sank to the sheets in a quivering, sensitive pile of flesh and nerve endings, breathing hard and panting.  
“Oh..” Bill groaned at last.  
“Mmm.” Tom lifted his head, his eyes sparkling with deviance. He pushed up slightly and looked down at Bill's flawless stomach layered in cum. He leaned back down and began to lick at it, causing Bill's stomach to quiver.  
“Tom..” He whimpered as Tom tilted his head to the side to look up at Bill heatedly while he cleaned away the cum. His braids tickled at Bill's stomach and Bill could feel his cock trying to rise up again. “Fuck.” He whispered and dropped his head back to the mattress.  
“You can't swing your sexy ass in front of me all night and not expect this.” Tom reminded him in a low tone.  
“I wasn't trying,” Bill whined, squirming beneath Tom's teasing tongue as it traveled a little lower.  
“You never try, Bibi.” Tom returned, sarcastically, before he hummed, “I think I got some down here.” He moved down, pushing Bill's flaccid cock aside to run his tongue over his testicles.  
“Fuck!” Bill swore once more, batting at the mattress with balled up fists. Tom sucked at one, pulling it into his mouth to let his teeth scrape just a little. Bill twitched beneath him and dug his heels into the mattress.  
“Don't move.” Tom ordered, before he attached his sucking mouth to the other testicle. Bill moaned and tried to lie still as Tom thoroughly pleasured each aching testicle. When he mouth lifted, Bill let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
“Now,” Tom said, drawing his finger over the pleasured flesh, then down between his buttocks. “I definitely got some down here.”  
“Tom...” Bill groaned, but he was already rolling over and parting his legs. Tom bent down between them and spread his buttocks apart with firm fingers. He nosed his way down Bill's cleft before his tongue slid out. Bill moaned and pressed his face into the mattress as Tom's tongue began to stroke over his entrance. The tip swirled around the taut bud before zeroing in on the tiny opening. Bill tried not to buck and writhe but it was hard when Tom was slowly pushing his tongue into his ass.  
Tom's hands clamped down harder on his buttocks, holding him still as he worked his tongue down into him. He was still slightly open from Tom's cock and Tom got his tongue all the way in without much resistance.  
“Mmm.” Tom mumbled against Bill's ass.  
“Oh...” Bill groaned, and hit his forehead against the mattress several times. “Tom...”  
“Hmm?” Tom hummed an inquiring note as he began to lick at Bill's inner walls.  
“I'm... I'm hard again.” Bill whispered, not needing to glance down to see the state of his condition.  
“Mmm.” Tom murmured against him before his lips closed fully around the flesh of Bill's hole. He sucked slowly, keeping his tongue flicking slowly inside.  
“Ahh!” Bill cried out, his head lifting off the mattress. “Tom, please!”  
Tom ignored his protests and began to thrust his tongue instead, in a miniature imitation of their earlier actions. Bill pushed back against Tom, his body carrying him on instinct. He could hardly control his reactions when Tom ate him out so efficiently – and he always did, his precision and skill never lacking.  
His tongue flickered across Bill's prostate and Bill bit down on his lower lip, quivering uncontrollably. “Tom, please... fuck, please...”  
Tom's moaned against him, his fingers kneading Bill's ass cheeks as the probed his tongue in deeper. He was in so deep that his nose was pressed up into Bill's cleft and his chin was grazing Bill's testicles.  
Bill lowered his head to the mattress again, whimpering and nearly crying in pleasure. “Tom, please.. please, I can't take it!”  
Tom pulled his tongue out and Bill dropped weakly to the sheets. He felt as if he were going to cum again, but it was just out reach. He needed more...  
“You want my cock again?” Tom asked, his fingers stroking down between Bill's buttocks. His fingertips found Bill's hole, pressing inside the already wet crevice.  
“Yes, yes...” Bill groaned.  
“You taste so good, Bibi.” Tom whispered, his fingers thrusting in slowly. Bill squirmed and moaned. “You taste better than pussy.”  
“Tom!” Bill cried out, exasperated by the comparison.  
“You still wet and tight for me?” Tom asked, ignoring his protests.  
“Yes,” Bill groaned, pushing his hips back towards Tom's teasing fingers.  
“Then I guess I have to fuck you again.” Tom said, pulling his hand back. Instead of mounting him again, however, Tom laid out next to him. Bill looked over him, wide-eyed.  
“Sit on it.” Tom ordered. “With your ass in my face.”  
Bill nodded, his cheeks turning a rosy color. He sat up and grabbed the lube, his heart knocking against his ribs in anticipation. He opened the lube and poured some out onto quivering fingers. He rubbed it over Tom's hard cock, watching his expression and he closed his eyes and moaned.  
“That's good.” He whispered, his dark eyes opened to look at Bill, hotly.  
Bill bit at his lower and straddled Tom's waist. He glanced over his shoulder at Tom one last time before he reached between them and guided Tom's cock to his entrance. He spread himself with one hand and pressed the enlarged length into him. He sank down, letting out a hissing breath as Tom filled him.  
Tom's hands grabbed at his hips, seating him down on his cock. “Show me how that fine ass works.” Tom said, his voice gravelly and desirous.  
Bill moaned and grabbed onto Tom's thighs as he began to grind up and down.  
“Oh, yeah,” Tom whispered, his hands gripping Bill's hips harder, guiding him against him. His cock flexed up against Bill's descending thrusts, pushing it deeper into him. Bill tossed his head back, black and white dreads spilling over a flawless back that arched deliciously. “Oh, baby,” Tom moaned, rubbing his hands up and down Bill's sides. “That's good... so good.”  
Bill moaned, rocking his hips back in a way that made Tom's cock rub against his prostate. From this position he could control the thrusts and he used it to his advantage, cocking his hips back with each time. He panted and moaned, bouncing faster atop Tom's cock with each passing moment.  
“Oh, yeah, fuck me.” Tom encouraged in a breathless whisper. The words sent a thrill through Bill's veins and he screwed himself down even harder on Tom's cock. He flexed his muscles around Tom's cock, and Tom moaned, his body bucking beneath Bill's. Bill held on tight, thrusting wildly as they both came closer and closer to climax. It was rising up so much faster than Bill had expected with the first two having been so violent. But now the need was so intense that Bill couldn't wait for it to come any faster. He ground and thrust until they were both panting and groaning with pleasure, their bodies rising up at almost exactly the same time. Bill's thighs tightened down over Tom's and he arched up, almost off of Tom's cock as the climax stole through him. Tom grabbed onto him and slammed him back down as he came, releasing his load into Bill's ass for the second time that night. Bill whimpered, going limp. He slumped forward between Tom's legs with his ass still lifted up on Tom's lap. Tom sat up slowly and reached out for one buttocks.  
“Mmm, that was quite a show.” He said, squeezing at the taut, little globe of flesh.  
“Hmf.” Bill managed.  
“Twice as good as you swinging this pretty little thing around on stage.” Tom pulled his legs out from under Bill and laid down beside him.  
Bill blinked over at him from beneath thick strands of hair that had fallen in his face. “Are you gonna do me again, Tomi?” He asked in low, innocent voice.  
“Soon.” Tom promised. “The night isn't over yet.”  
In fact, the night was far from over and Bill could still hear his lover's mating call. It was instinctive to answer him, to connect to him on the deepest level. The two of them knew exactly what to do and when they came together, there was nothing and no one else in the world.


End file.
